1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a vulcanizable, fluorinecontaining elastomer composition, and more particularly to a vulcanizable composition of fluorine-containing elastomer copolymerized with chlorotrifluoroethylene.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the vulcanization of fluorine-containing elastomers copolymerized with chlorotrifluoroethylene, for example, vinylidene fluoride-chlorotrifluoroethylene copolymer, it is reported to use an organic peroxide (U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,854), a polyamine-based derivative such as hexamethylenediamine carbamate (Offenlegungsschrift 2155375), or a triazine-2-thion-based compound (Kauch Rezina, Vol. 5, page 22, 1976) as its cross-linking agent.
However, these cross-linking agents still have problems to be solved, such as very low vulcanization rate and considerable difficulty to obtain vulcanized products by compression molding, and thus their actual practical applications have been much less up to the present.